User talk:OHeL
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Front Page Congratulations! Your caption made the front page, for this you are made an official "Wikiality.com Reporter!" Put that on your resume!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:22, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I saw it on the front page before I logged in today, which was kinda cool. I'm humbled by the honor... --OHeL 22:14, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, don't forget, captions aren't the only things you can get on the front page...as I recall, you did write a page or two that would look good up there if only someone would nominate it, then vote for it...hint, hint...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, the hint is for you to nominate your own pages, images, words, etc. Once you have fixed the recommendations from the Peer Review that you feel work for your idea, then you nominate your page. If only admins nominated pages, some pages might get missed. I thought one of your pages was out of Peer Review, is that not right? Regardless, when your pages are off Peer Review, let's get them nominated, and Featured.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert Nation Pages Those are technically not vanity, because they are sub-directories for members of The Colbert Nation. Before they are allowed to do that here, we double check their contributions. Thanks for checking though.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I took a closer look at some of the other Colbert Nation sub pages. They seem sophomoric. I'm on the fence whether I will be continuing to contribute here. I thought the standard was a bit higher than that. --OHeL 00:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Some of them are sophomoric? I thought all of them were sophomoric...Colbert Nation posters come here straight from the official site and post about themselves or others and then tell their fellow CNers. Also, we don't compare ourselves to Colbert Nation.com; we compare ourselves to Wikip*dia, whose standards Wikiality.com more than surpasses.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Allright... I think I have this figured out (correct me if I'm wrong on this)... Wikiality.com is allowing CNers to post user pages on Wikiality. These pages really aren't satire; they are more like a type of CN "MySpace" page. Allowing CNer's to do this helps to promote Wikiality.com within the CN community (and maybe in the process move Wikiality up on a couple of notches on the The Google search list). I'm actually OK with this premise, but maybe these pages should have some sort of header stating that they are not pages formally associated with Wikiality. My 2 cents... --OHeL 02:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :We try not to draw any more attention to those pages than necessary. They get the space, but any decorations is up to them--nothing official from Wikiality.com. Thank you for your suggestions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Death of A Salesman I removed the "Pulitz Surprise" bit; I believe it is from Uncyclopedia. I replaced it with Pulitzer Prize (which I believe Stephen has mentioned) We don't have to make everything up, all we need do is make fun of the stuff that does exist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :It's no big deal, and it's not exactly like Un's version...we just don't have to rename everything and become a pseudo-Uncyclopedia in doing so. The idea is to make pages that seem real in the hopes that one day some poor child will use The Google, find your "Death of A Salesman" article, use it to write their report, fail their writing class which will then cause them to drop out of school, join the armed forces, get sent to the Middle East and save America! This is motivation for writing on this wiki, oh, that and to glorify Stephen, of course.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Understood. As you know, I'm still finding my bearings... in your opinion, does the "Death of a Salesman" meet the criteria stated above? Any pointers on improvement? I've been trying to expand some stub articles I'm finding here. Whatever you write, make sure you post it on Peer Review, your ear is well-tuned for truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Valentines Write A Valentine Card for Stephen--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Formatting vs. Truthiness Don't worry too much about formatting. That can be fixed up easily. It's the truthiness that counts. And, it's harder to "get". You seem to be a Truthiness Monkey in training and you'll do fine, just don't forget to ask if you have any troubles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Kingston Pic I was shocked at what you wrote, so I looked it up, and I got you a picture, Image:KingstonCentre.jpg. Let's get this thing featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 13 February 2007 (UTC)